The present invention relates to an electrical drive for an industrial robot, an industrial robot comprising such an electrical drive and to a method for operating such an electrical drive for an industrial robot. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a computer program product for carrying out such a method for operating an electrical drive of an industrial robot.